


The King's mind is unswayable...by most

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If you squint theres almost a Thranduil/Elrond, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( i wasnt sure time frames and such in the movies so i kind of guesstimated) Elrond is on his way to aid Galadriel in Dol Guldur. He stops by Thanduil's hall after being given a vision he fears of what will happen if Thranduil's forces do not fight in the coming battle he persuades the King to help the people of Dale and of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's mind is unswayable...by most

Thranduil sat on his throne thinking over the past events; his guard captain disobeying him and running off after dwarves, along with his son. He was three goblets of wine in at the moment, when a guard climbed the stairs, “Sire, you-” the guard was cut off by an explosion that was far off, but the vibrations could be felt even here. The guard looked about nervously as dust fell from the roof, “-um, have a guest.” he finished then paused, “It is lord Elrond of Imladris. Shall I send him in?” the guard added.  
Thranduil nodded, “Yes, send him in.” he said with a wave of his hand. The guard disappeared down the stairs returning shortly after with Elrond in the lead. He was in his armor, which was travel dirty, but had not seen combat on this day. Thranduil waved his hand again and the rest of his guards left the room as he descended the stairs, “Elrond, Mae govannen, mellon nin.” Thranduil said, greeting Elrond and bowing his head slightly.  
“Thranduil, Mellon nin” Elrond said, bowing as well.  
“What brings you here, so far from Imladris? Not on my account I hope.” Thranduil said, regarding him closely.  
“Regrettably, no, but do not believe I wouldn’t do so… I have come to tell you… a company of Dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield are traveling this way. They intend to reclaim Erebor.” Elrond said, watching Thranduil closely.  
“Interesting. A fool’s quest, do they not know a dragon resides in that mountain? Without an army behind them they stand little chance of succeeding.” Thranduil said, not wanting to admit they had already been here, and escaped.  
“Will you offer them aid? That dragon holds no loyalty to anyone. If were to be bought by the wrong side the devastation it would cause would be… unthinkable.”  
“Now why should I offer thieves and liars aid? Why should I have my people spill their blood for them?” he asked.  
“You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me Thranduil. They have already been here, have they not? Did you allow them passage?” Elrond asked.  
Thranduil hesitated knowing Elrond was the only being in all of Middle Earth that could read him like book and he never let Thranduil forget it reminded him every chance he could, “Perhaps…” he answered quietly.  
Elrond raised a suspicious eyebrow, “Thranduil mellon, look past your dislike of them. If that dragon decides it will side with fouler enemies it will burn Laketown-” Thranduil cut him off.  
“I will tell you what I told my very stubborn guard captain. Other lands are not my concern! Laketown is full of men! They all will die! Today, tomorrow, ten years hence! They are mortal, it’s their way! But here, we will endure.”  
“It may not be your problem now, but it will be your problem when your Kingdom is burning and your people lay dead. Will it be your problem then? Thranduil if not for them, not for the people of Laketown, do it for your people! For your son!” Elrond pleaded taking, Thranduil’s arm who had begun to walk away.  
He stopped and turned, “I… have faced their fires before. They cannot be stopped or stifled. They burn through everything hotter… longer than any normal fire… what chance do my people have against it now?” Thranduil asked.  
Elrond’s hand moved up, clasping Thranduil’s face Vilya glowed slightly as a cool relief spread through Thranduil’s burned face. Though hidden, it still always hurt. He leaned into the cool touch of Elrond’s hand, “The dragon will fall, quite soon I imagine. This serpent is unlike the one’s you have faced before, he is alone and already weakened. He will fall, Thranduil.” Elrond said, again Thranduil closed his eyes and breathed deep holding the back of Elrond’s hand.  
“I… will do what I can to… aid them.” he whispered.  
“Thank you, mellon nin.” Elrond said. He did not like sending Thranduil into battle, but he knew it was in their best interests.  
“Will you stay?” Thranduil asked, whispering again. He was almost afraid to ask anything of anyone.  
“I cannot I’m afraid. The Lady Galadriel has asked for assistance. I fear I have tarried long enough.” he said.  
“Do require escort? I could send some guards with you.” Thranduil offered.  
“I believe I shall be fine. Farewell, Thranduil.” he said, slipping his hand away. Thranduil stayed there in the middle of the room, eyes closed, unwilling to move just yet. Hoping that if he stayed there, just for a moment the relief would come back and maybe, just maybe Elrond would return. He would never admit, but he quite enjoyed the Peredhel’s company.  
“Sir? Is everything alright?” a guard asked coming up the stairs. Thranduil turned to face him.  
“Yes, everything is fine. Gather the troops and supplies for the relieving of Laketown.” he said.  
“Sir?” he asked.  
“The dragon has awoken and is attacking Laketown, they will require our aid. Now go.” he said, dismissing the guard.  
“Dra- yes sir.” the guard said then turned and left the room.


End file.
